


a night to remember

by shincloud



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Smut, im sorry, maybe finger/ hand kink, purely porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shincloud/pseuds/shincloud
Summary: this is a re-upload of a work i already put on here however i had some issues so i fixed them there is no plot its just rufus giving cloud a hand job at healen
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Cloud Strife, Rufus/Cloud
Kudos: 18





	a night to remember

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy happy pride from your local enby gay man i had fun with this i love rufus/cloud

“Come” Rufus beckons cloud over to his side the man is calm and even breathed standing patiently not bothering to look back, knowing that cloud will do what he asked.

He's standing on the small balcony overlooking a waterfall at healen lodge, one which he made his new private headquarters since the fall of the powerful company Shinra rightfully deserved albeit sad.

Cloud was quietly coming up next to Rufus saying not a single word just letting himself feel the much needed silence he wouldn't get anywhere else but here.

Rufus spoke only briefly “you like the view” Cloud fixed his gaze on the openness of the night sky he didn't answer, only nodded as if he thought Rufus would know how he felt by such a small gesture. 

It went unnoticed. 

Rufus walks back inside leaving cloud to his own thoughts and truthfully he does think maybe Rufus outgrew this one view, this one singular thing he stared at while plagued with geostigma nearly knocking on death's door, this... this view was all he had, aside from the Turks. cloud gives a somber expression, but he shakes it away following Rufus right back into the warmth of the small cabin.

Cloud shuts the door forcing the cool night air to stay outside where it belongs 

Rufus gestures to a bottle on the counter, gin and tonic, ‘disgusting’ cloud thinks he gives a quick wave signaling a no to Rufus who simply chuckled “not your thing” he pours half a glass for himself then stores the bottle back under a dark cabinet.

“Hell no” clouds laughs. Rufus is behind the kitchen island and Cloud takes a seat directly across on the other side letting himself settle his face into his hands sighing outwardly as he does so.

The atmosphere is not what's to be expected of two men sharing some sort of alone time rather clouds anxiety rises, a lump in his throat, a pit in his stomach to be sharing such time with such a man. 

To be in the presence of a man he hated so much, yet the feeling was non existent now in fact a man so hated by the rest of the world as well was looking at him with such a deep maybe even humbled expression. it fueled the fire that set his heart beat to a fast pace. 

He tries to belittle the thought of wondering what hides behind the loosely fitting shirt rufus wore its only pure curiosity knowing the man had been riddled with plague from head to toe, how was he fairing after plunging his body into his own grave, one which he dug himself. 

That's all it was, that's all it is, pure thought of the unknown to cloud and nothing else, But he doesn't even dare ask ‘how are you now.’

his heart comes back to the fast beating, he's all too aware of it now and he's not sure how much longer he can lie to himself as he sets his gaze upon rufus placing his lips on the glass and throwing his head back to finish the remaining shot of alcohol. 

Rufus lets the glass make a loud thud as he places it into the sink and this time clouds expression did not go unnoticed by him. He watches as clouds eyes follow his body un-aware that rufus is looking at his own patiently, quietly. 

Rufus exhales softly, the other man is paying no mind to his environment stuck in his thoughts as Rufus walks around the island and confidently places a hand on his shoulder with impure intentions. 

There is no hesitation Rufus bends slightly pulling clouds face away from this fixated spot in his mind pulling him in for a slow and hot kiss which startles cloud but he doesn't resist letting Rufus set a pace for them.

Although the mere shock of the this action is still lost on cloud somewhat as his body hangs limp like he doesn't know what to do, rufus brings himself in closer wrapping a hand around the back of his neck forcing cloud to keep going, and reluctantly even shakily cloud brings a hand up to rufus shoulder to hold himself still simultaneously letting rufus know that he was okay, like he was asking rufus to keep going.

Rufus’ waist is flush in between clouds thighs and midsection which were spread apart as he sat on the bar stool. 

Carelessly, Cloud pushes forward; he feels the seat underneath him wobble, but pays no mind as rufus steadies it allowing Cloud to inch closer rubbing himself against rufus.

Rufus' mouth tasted like gin. It made cloud want to pull back and frown in disdain for his choice of alcohol, but the thought of losing this heat from the other man kept him steady there.

cloud hummed into the other man's mouth earning a small sly smile in return that led to an even deeper, richer kiss. It made clouds head spin. rufus brought both his hands to either side of clouds face letting his thumb touch the corner of clouds mouth instinctively rufus pulls back with a face of pure lust eyes half lidded he forces two fingers inside clouds mouth simply stating ‘good boy’ as cloud groans, but licks at them anyways.

The image of this alone was enough to wish he had cloud on his knees doing something else with his mouth, he holds back the thought as cloud takes in rufus’ long slender fingers eyes closed, and giving a soft muffled moan when he would feel rufus’ body push against his thighs and growing erection. 

And cloud feels like he can go on forever never saying a word just enjoying the pleasure and giving nothing in return, but rufus pulls themselves apart taking his hand away and admiring the way cloud looked in his haze of sexual desire. He teases the man beneath him now squeezing at his upper thighs inching ever so close to palming clouds erection then pulling away. To clouds obvious displeasure he whimpers and gives a slight ‘please’ even if there's a small amount of embarrassment creeping up far more important things fog his mind, and he completely gives into Rufus’ whims. 

Cloud ruts against Rufus refusing to beg with his words anymore, but Rufus holds him in place there by his waist so cloud can't persist anymore in his movements.

Rufus with his hands on either side of clouds waist juts his own hips forward grinding himself into the other man causing friction that made cloud throw his head back in pleasure a loud gasp escaped his lips “fuck, Rufus” cloud cursed under his breath “how did we get here” another small moan comes from his throat as Rufus does the motion again.

“I'm tipsy, and i want you” he breathed out slightly “i always get the things i want” 

Cloud can't contain himself anymore as Rufus admits such a thing almost acting as though he owns cloud and it's his right to have this but as much as it is his it’s clouds as well. He now grabs Rufus by the neck forcing him down into a sloppy kiss its not diplomatic anymore cloud wishes to be undone into a huge mess he craves it; for Rufus to fuck him.

However Rufus wasn't keen on letting Cloud have it just yet not before pulling him into some partial stuttering mess, not until he admitted he wanted it.

Rufus let his hand fall back to clouds thighs giving him lingering touches here and there making clouds skin tingle as he does so, he inched his way back up now fully letting himself kneed into clouds clothed cock, but all to quickly he removed the warmth of his hand forcing cloud upward by his hips as a means to free him from his clothes but only forcing his pants halfway down his legs as he put his hand back to steadily working on feeling cloud caring little so long as a portion of the barrier between them was gone.

Cloud pulls himself up on his own now hooking a finger into the waist of his underwear and pulling down as he brought Rufus into a messy kiss again not being able to hold himself fully upright he falls back down onto the chair Rufus gives him a smirk because of his hurriedness, how desperate and foolish he was.

“If you really want it this bad then say it” Rufus prods cloud with his words “shit” cloud mutters “fuck, i cant do it anymore...please” he says nothing more as he takes a hold of Rufus belt, hands trembling while undoing it. again Rufus fails to let cloud have his moment taking clouds face between one hand pushing his gaze upward to meet Rufus eyes “don't be so desperate for it” cloud huffs slightly “thought you wanted me” Rufus licks his own lips and bites at the skin there “make no mistake, i'll have it” Rufus’ eyes are set on clouds with an expression that's hard to read angry or lustful it makes no difference as Rufus squeezes cloud face harder making his lips push out he gives him a quick kiss “lets not be so hasty now” his voice is smug and sardonic. 

Rufus takes a hold of his own belt finishing the job he wouldn't let cloud do, his pants become loose and fall to the floor with a slight thud and he positions himself back inside clouds open legs 

Rufus lets his forehead fall resting on clouds own beneath him he then takes a hold of clouds half exposed cock pushing his thumb against the slit, cloud bucks his hips upward to let the feeling linger more.

Cloud can't stay silent as he pushes himself into Rufus’ hand releasing a low moan from the back of his throat “feels good” he throws his head back again letting his hand find its way into Rufus’ hair tangling his fingers in and pulling when Rufus lets his hand slide down the length and back up again slowly teasing and pushing cloud to the edge.

Cloud can feel himself fully coming undone, but Rufus has no intentions of letting it happen just yet as he pulls away for what feels like the hundredth time tonight. Cloud gives another whimper in dismay from losing the heat of the moment he comes back down from the high temporarily.

Rufus pulls his own undergarments down only enough to expose his cock wasting no time he pushes his own together with clouds making a slight face of pleasure as he feels them together for the first time, he wraps his own hand around the lengths of both his own erection and clouds having difficulty to wrap all the way around Rufus brings Clouds hand up to fill the remaining gap and strokes up and down the lengths best he can.

Clouds mind is in a frenzy as Rufus does so having trouble holding back the string of moans and curses that leave his mouth he folds over leaving the position Rufus had put them in and letting his face fall to Rufus’ chest as his mind flashes to white and he comes undone in Rufus’ hand moaning his name as he does so he stays there panting lightly as Rufus finishes stroking until he releases onto clouds stomach and his own hands.

Cloud still catching his breath struggles to form any coherent sentence but forces out a quick ‘shit’ into Rufus’ chest.

Rufus merely admires the way cloud grasps at his shirt, hands twisted in it and how he pants and sighs heavily as Rufus lets go, forcing him to come back to reality. There's no tinge of guilt or remorse in Rufus’ mind for his actions, he allows to cloud hang over him letting the small wave of pleasure pass them by.

**Author's Note:**

> drink every time i say rufus


End file.
